The invention relates to a bandsaw mill and a method of sawing a log.
The most valuable timber in large cedars is found in the bottom log. This log is hollow but is clear wood, containing no knots. One method of sawing such cedar logs into timber consisting of cutting the hollow log into a number of segments by making a plurality of longitudinally extending radial cuts. Each of these segments has a laterally convex bottom, comprising the outside of the log, and two flat sides along the radial cuts converging towards a laterally concave top, which is the inside of the log. Each segment is then cut to produce flat, parallel top and bottom surfaces and the excess cedar is discarded. A series of parallel cuts, perpendicular to the top and bottom surfaces, are then made to produce a plurality of boards from each segment. This method of cutting the log reduces a high proportion of the valuable cedar into waste.